I Need You
by annastark10
Summary: Após a guerra civil, Tony Stark se sente culpado por ter sido contra o seu grande amor, por ter dito coisas que lhe machucaram e queria poder consertar tudo. Steve Rogers queria voltar, voltar para o seu amor, queria gritar para ele o quanto era idiota e o quanto o amava, e iria ...


Pov Tony

Como pude ser tão rude, me deixei ser consumido pela raiva, agi sem pensar. O machuquei, tanto pelos golpes, tanto pelas palavras, disse coisas sem pensar, e acabei o ferindo.

Pensei que o tivesse perdido para sempre.

Mais aquela carta me deu uma esperança, de que ainda tenho uma chance de consertar o que fiz.

''Se precisar de nós, Se precisar de mim, eu estarei lá''.

Eu preciso

Eu preciso do seu sorriso que me faz perder o chão.

Eu preciso daquela imensidão azul do seu olhar que é meu porto seguro.

Eu preciso de você Steve.

Eu preciso de você aqui.

Mais eu não sei como te encontrar. E tudo que me resta é esperar. Por uma pista, algo que me leve até você.

Pov Autora

 ** _Perdoar,_** ** _Soa tão bem_**

 ** _Mas perdoar, não sei se sou capaz_**

 ** _Perdoar, só o tempo vai_** ** _dizer_**

 ** _Se apaga o que ficou pra trás_**

Tony ja estava trancado no seu quarto por quatro dias inteiros, sem comer, e por incrível que pareça sem dormir, pois toda vez que tentava, imagens das batalhas com Steve aparecia em seus pensamentos, e aquilo só fazia doer mais, e o fazia ficar se mexendo e revirando na cama, nesse momento se encontrava encarando o teto pensando.

As lembranças do loiro não saiam da sua cabeça.

Mesmo sem nunca ter beijado aqueles lábios, mesmo sem nunca ter tocado aquela pele, ele desejava, ele amava cada parte do seu capitão, mesmo não sendo tão seu.

 ** _Pois quando eu encosto a cabeça no travesseiro_**

 ** _O mundo gira, gira, gira_**

 ** _Fico louco é pesadelo_**

Tony ouviu algum celular tocar, e quando achou viu que era o celular que Steve tinha enviado com a carta.

Caminhou até a cama e se deitou por estar muito cansado e atendeu o celular.

-Alô

-Tony? -Levantou num pulo, parecia que todas suas forças tinha voltado num baque, uma onda elétrica passou pelo seu corpo.

-Steve...é...é você- começou a gaguejar.

-Sim, sou eu- Steve do outro lado da linha não se aguentava de emoção, e riu de lado ao ouvir a respiração de Tony acelerada.

Ambos estavam com os corações acelerados.

-Como você está? Aonde você está? Cap eu...eu- Tony estava desesperado.

-Stark, eu to bem, eu preciso saber se tem alguém na torre com você.

-Não, porque?

 ** _Lembranças me machucam, tempestades de memórias_**

 ** _É o peso do passado que não sai da minha porta._**

Steve olhava Tony do lado de fora, se segurando para não sequestrar o moreno e levá-lo embora dali.

-Olha para traz.

Tony se virou e congelou, não era possível, estava sonhando.

Steve entrou e caminhou até o outro desligando o celular.

-Oi Anthony.

Deu um sorriso que fez as pernas de Tony ficar bambas e quase cair, mais Steve foi mais rápido e o segurou, os dois se ajoelharam no chão de frente um para o outro.

O moreno não aguentou e deixou escapar uma lágrima, Steve a secou e o puxou pela cintura abraçando-o, Tony imediatamente correspondeu passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e enterrando seu rosto lá, respirando aquele cheiro que só o outro tinha e que o acalmava aos poucos.

 ** _Mas eu não vou aguentar,_** ** _eu não vou, eu não vou_**

-Me...desculpa, eu...eu não queria.

-Shh, não foi culpa sua- sussurrou o apertando mais, foi soltando devagar, o puxando para trás para olhar seu rosto.

-Tony...eu...eu não consigo mais esconder isso, eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, a gente passou por tanta coisa juntos, e eu acabei...-Steve abaixou a cabeça tentando achar coragem para falar o que queria. Tony segurou seu queixo e levantou sua cabeça.

-Acabou oque? -olharam um nos olhos do outro.

 ** _Eu vou voltar pra você,_** ** _vou te ver, te querer_**

-Eu acabei me apaixonado por você, eu sei que parece loucura, até porque a gente a praticamente o oposto do outro, a gente vive brigando, mais eu não consigo ficar longe de você, das suas provocações, Anthony eu te amo.

Tony pegou uma das mão do loiro, a acariciou e a beijou retornando o olhar para o outro.

-Eu também te amo Picolé.

Steve suspirou e o puxou para finalmente beijar a boca que tanto desejava. Começaram um beijo lento com desejo e paixão, seus corações saltando do peito.

Steve o puxou mais para si e o moreno puxou seu pescoço e pediu passagem da língua que logo foi cedida, o loiro se sentou no chão e puxou o outro para o seu colo, aprofundaram o beijo explorando toda a boca um do outro, se separaram por falta de ar. Se olharam sorrindo, juntaram as testas e ficaram assim por um tempo.

 ** _Minha razão quer que eu fuja,_**

 ** _Mas meu coração só quer você._**

-Você Ta fedendo, sabia? -disse rindo do outro.

-É preciso de um banho, já volto-Deixou um selinho nos lábios do loiro e se levantou do seu colo indo direto para o banheiro.

Tony tomou um banho rápido e saiu do banheiro apenas com uma box preta, deixando todo seu corpo a mostrar. Quando entrou no quarto para procurar algo para vestir, Steve se levantou num pulo e ficou encarando aquela cena magnífica a sua frente.

 ** _Você ficou em mim dentro de minha alma_**

 ** _Feito uma tempestade que nunca se acalma_**

 ** _Amor que me pegou de um jeito_** ** _inesperado_**

Tony congelou ao ver o loiro se aproximando, olhando o de baixo para cima mordendo o lábio inferior e o puxando pela cintura começando um beijo quente, rápido e necessário que logo sugou todo o seu ar.

Tony começou a tirar a jaqueta e a camiseta do outro enquanto o empurrava para a cama, deitando-se sobre o ele atacando seu pescoço com mordidas, beijos e chupões.

O loiro puxava seu cabelo de leve e com a outra mão apertava a cintura de Tony que descia os beijos do pescoço até o peitoral e abdômen dando alguns arranhões de leve por onde passava deixando o outro arrepiado.

 ** _Teu nome é um grito preso na garganta_**

 ** _Te vendo acompanhado parecendo santo_**

 ** _E eu querendo ser quem está do seu lado_**

Steve o puxou para cima e trocou as posições fazendo o mesmo, pescoço, peitoral, abdômen...parou e olhou para Tony com um sorriso malicioso.

Tony se assustou um pouco por seu anjo ter mostrado um lado que ele ainda não conhecia, mais queria muito conhecer, retribuiu o sorriso e jogou a cabeça para traz fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, sentiu sua box ser abaixada e aquela mão macia segurar seu membro, gemeu baixo, a respiração de Tony estava acelerada, e falhou assim que sentia a boca do maior, urrou e agarrou o lençol com força e a outra mão os cabelos de Steve que chupava e mordia de leve a cabeça do membro do outro que já não se aguentava e assim que o loiro o engoliu por inteiro gemeu extremamente alto e se contorceu na cama, depois de alguns movimentos de vai e vem o maior parou recebendo um gemido de desaprovação.

-Calma Amor.

 ** _Será, do jeito que você quiser assim será_**

 ** _Mesmo que toda vida eu tenha que esperar_**

 ** _Eu ficarei guardado neste sentimento_**

Deu um beijo em Tony e começou a tirar sua calça que já o machucava por conta do aperto, se livrando de tudo ficando nu, deitou sobre o outro criando atrito entre seus membros que fez com que gemesse em uníssono, deixou um beijo calmo nos lábios do outro apertando um pouco suas coxas e abrindo as pernas do mesmo que dobrou os joelhos e levantou um pouco o quadril segurando as costas do outro. Steve se posicionou na entrada.

-Se eu te mach...

-Sem essa velhote, anda logo.

 ** _Por te amar assim, a felicidade é o meu castigo_** ** _Será que tanto amor pra mim é proibido_**

 ** _Estou morrendo aos poucos por sonhar contigo_**

O loiro riu e começou a penetra-lo. Gemendo de prazer e dor Tony dava arranhões nas costas de Steve que estava louco de tesão, esperou o menor se acostumar com a seu membro dentro de si e começou a se movimentar lentamente.

-Mais ...rápido- Tony pediu gemendo perto da orelha do outro fazendo com que o deixasse arrepiado e atendesse o pedido investindo mais rápido e forte, bombando no seu interior. Como ele amava aquele homem, Stark não sabia o que seria daqui para frente mas queria aproveitar ao máximo o agora onde se encontrava completamente dominado pela pessoa que mais ama na terra, tinha sonhado com esse momento tantas vezes que nem acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

 ** _Por te amar assim, desejo a tua boca sem poder beijá-la_**

 ** _Desejo a tua pele sem poder toca-la_**

 ** _E queimo de vontade a cada madrugada_**

-oohhh Tony.

Steve gemia junto ao seu amado louco de prazer, metendo forte e acertando a próstata do mesmo.

-Isso continua ohhh.

Tony entrelaçou as pernas na cintura do outro para que entrasse mais fundo. Chegarão ao ápice juntos com Steve gozando dentro de Tony e o moreno no próprio abdômen.

Steve caiu para ao lado de Tony que deitou a cabeça no peito do mesmo, ambos com as respirações pesadas.

-E agora?Você vai ficar não vai? -Tony o olhou com um sorriso esperançoso que fez o coração de Steve se apertar.

-Tony -suspirou- sabe que...

-Não, por favor fica...-se sentou na cama olhando o outro que se sentava também.

-Eii, a gente vai ficar junto não importa o que aconteça, eu vou voltar para você, eu te amo.

Tony suspirou e puxou Steve para si e tocou seu rosto em sinal de carinho.

 ** _Por te amar assim, por te amar assim, por te amar...assim_**

-Eu te amo Steve.

-Vem dorme comigo.

Dormiram abraçados, sob a luz da lua que acabara de testemunhar a primeira e uma das muitas noite de amor deles.


End file.
